


Redemption

by skiestintedorange



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, No character bashing, Peridot is a Star Wars fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiestintedorange/pseuds/skiestintedorange
Summary: Peridot discovers Star Wars and decides to share it with her new friend, Lapis. But will things go according to plan?





	1. Peridot Discovers Star Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Fenton. This is my first time writing for Steven Universe, especially Peridot and Lapis. Very challenging but this will be a two parter, as I got carried away.

Peridot examined the video 'disk' Steven had given her a while back. " **Star Wars: The Force Awakens** " it was titled. She hadn't looked at until now, having thrown it to the side when he had given it to her, her mind had been too busy thinking of "her" Diamond, Yellow Diamond, and how to get back to her. But now that was all over, so far, at least she hoped so. Now she had time for these things and found she even enjoyed such human things. She looked closer at the picture; it featured a man, no, _two_ men, a woman and other characters. They were holding ... glowing _sticks_? What was _this_? She walked over to the TV and inserted the disk into the slot Steven had instructed her to, pressed play and walked over to sit on the sofa she had constructed recently out of pillows and a table from the garage.

To her surprise and slight annoyance Lion, that pink Lion that hung around Steven, was lounging on it, looking for all the world as if it was his. Well. _Fine_ , she thought, pushing at his back to make him move, surprisingly he felt different than other animal's she'd touched. _Strange_... but she cast the thought away as she heard what she had come to know as "opening music." He moved with a slight growl and she hurriedly crawled into the tight space before he moved back. She sighed with relief and turned her attention to the screen and watched.

At first she scoffed and rolled her eyes. _Honestly, all this technology is impossible,_ she thought. No way could they built flying ships like _**that**_. (And those light sabers! Weird, just weird... why make them look like _sticks_? Humans are strange! Triangles would be _cooler_.) But soon her disbelief turned into slight amusement and interest. She liked this Finn, Rey, pilot man and even the villains. They all felt lifelike, like the people in Beach City, though she hadn't interacted with them much, she had seen them,

As she watched, she felt something soft lay it's head in her lap, her vision briefly clouded by pink fluff. "Ugh! Stop it, you're impairing my vision, you clod!" she exclaimed, trying to knock the fur from her eyes, but to no avail, he just grunted and nuzzled his head against her leg.

She stopped. Was... he trying to bond with her? Initiate friendship? Were lions capable of friendship as humans are and (some; okay, just her and Lapis and the Crystal gems so far) did Lion _like_ her? She quickly hit the pause button on the remote, she didn't want to miss her movie. She put the remote down and slowly placed her hand on his mane, her hand sinking into his fur. She inhaled. It was so soft and fluffy, she hadn't felt anything like it before.

She moved her hand around in it, feeling the softness between her fingers. Still, it was getting uncomfortable with his head in her lap and she wanted to finish her movie. She had an idea.

"Lion, there's a huge Lion Licker on the rug!" she screeched and as expected Lion leapt up, landing on the rug, looking intently for the ice cream treat.

She felt bad when he turned and looked at her, accusingly and a bit sad, so she got up and sat on the rug, "I have no food to give you, sorry, that's Amethysts' sort of thing, When she comes by, I'll get her to go get you some." she offered and patted the rug beside her, "Here, come sit down by me and let's watch this together."

Lion walked over to her reluctantly and laid down, putting his head on his paws and looked at the screen. Peridot smiled and pressed play and feeling a rare sense of affection for the animal, moved over and laid her head on top of Lion's head. He made no show of moving or anger, she she stayed where she was.

* * *

 

Steven sighed as he climbed the stairs. He felt as if someone was hitting his heart with a hammer. Ever since Bismuth, he hadn't . . . he heard a loud shouting noise, breaking him out of his temporary revere. _It sounds like Peridot_ , he thought, going into battle mode. _Who is attacking her? Is she hurt? What should I do?_

Too worried to get help, he summoned his shield, and ran up the final steps and took his battle stance. "I don't know who you are or what you are, but if you-" he faltered and stopped, when he saw Peridot. Her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on Lion, her eyes focused on the TV in front of her.

_Oh._ She was watching Star Wars. That explained her screaming. It was on the part where Kylo Ren killed his father, Steven hated that part. _How could someone kill their dad_? But, it was Peridot he was more worried about, she looked so upset.

"Um... Peridot, you might not wanna scream, I thought you were hurt... " he said, walking towards her.

"But he just killed his dad! I... I thought maybe... " she said, her voice trembling slightly. Steven stopped right beside her and was shocked to see she was crying. Peridot rarely cried, to his knowledge.

"Peri," he paused the movie before he continued, "are you okay? What's wrong? Is it what just happened to Han Solo?" She nodded, sniffling loudly.

"I had hoped, that you know, he could change, from doing bad stuff and become a good guy... "

Steven sighed and looked away, thinking of all he had learned about the Diamonds, "Sometimes, people can't change." She sobbed louder at that and turned from him.

Confused, he tried to reach out to her but she pushed him back some. "Don't touch me, you _c_ - _clod_!"

Steven took a step back at her tone. Why was she so mad? He hadn't done anything to her lately, he hadn't done anything but be friends with her. What had gotten her so upset? What... it dawned on him. He had said sometimes people can't change. Was she still insecure about her status on Earth? Did she think she hadn't changed still? She must've related to Kylo Ren, he realized, and she must've thought she was like him, how he hadn't changed. He moved forward and embraced her from behind.

She stiffened in shock, a choked sob coming from her, but she relaxed gradually and sobbed quietly. "Oh, Peri, you have changed and people _can_ change sometimes. You're one of them, you're a great gem and my friend. Kylo Ren can change, too, it won't change his actions but one day he too could become good. I believe in it, like I believe in _**you**_ as well." he said, hearing her sob made tears come to his eyes, sad that he couldn't help his friend out more.

"Steven... you really think so?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah! Otherwise, I don't think Lion would let you lay on him." he glanced at the Lion who watched them with some interest.

Peridot turned and wiped her nose on her arm, raising her eyebrows and looking at Lion. "Yeah, that is weird, what's up with him?"

Lion opened his mouth and roared at the ceiling, but not in a ferocious, loud way. More like a huge yawn. Laughing, Steven and Peridot stood up and Steven smiled at Peridot. "So, feel any better?"

"Yeah, oh my diamond, just wait til I finish this and then show it to Lapis! She's gonna love it!" Peridot said, clutching her hands into excited fists, stars in her eyes.

Now that was something that would be interesting, Steven thought later, as he walked home, a smile on his face as he looked up at the starry sky, his troubles briefly allayed for the moment.


	2. Peridork and Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go slightly awry when Peridot shows Lapis the latest Star Wars movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I hope you enjoy and this contains slight Lapis/Peridot. I hope that doesn't bother you and that you like it!

Lapis sighed, as Peridot forced her up the stairs to the T.V. by the hand. She had wanted to fly around for a few hours but Peridot had gotten down on her knees and begged her to come watch something called a “movie Star Wars”. Whatever that was. She had planned on saying no but then Peridot had made such a pitiful, sad expression, she relented. It was hard to resist when she had those stars in her wide eyes, the corners of her downturned mouth trembling, her hands clasped together in front of her chest. _She's kind of cute like this_ , she had thought, annoyed by her weakness. It wouldn’t be long, anyway, or so she had said. Then again, time with Peridot tended to drag on due to, despite being such a small gem, she had a lot to say. Mainly about Camp Pining and her " _ship_ ", how perfect a fusion they'd be, how weaker the other ships were. Honestly Lapis didn't understand half of it, she'd just nod and say "Yeah" or go "Totally sucks, you're right".

When they got upstairs, Peridot raced to the T.V. and started messing around with and the box connected to it. Well, _disk player_ , Steven had tried to explain it to her, Lapis hadn’t paid much attention, her thoughts on Jasper and Homeworld at the time. Now things were different and Jasper was gone, supposedly, and Homeworld wasn’t nearby so she was now left with nothing to think of. _The past is over,_ she reminded herself,  _it'll_ _hurt you more to dwell on it._ True, she didn't see faces of the past or the Homeworld as much, but she felt them. Felt the feelings they had left. Fear, pain, anger, and most of all, sadness.

She now spent most of her time with the excitable green gem and watching that silly T.V. show thing, Camp Pining. It entertained her to see how humans acted and some of the scenes could be funny. Either way, it occupied her time. She sat down on the floor. She didn’t like that sofa or how it felt, not that she’d tell Peridot that. She didn’t want to hurt Peridot, not anymore. She had forgiven her (halfway, as much as was possible for her) and tried to move on. Sometimes, she still felt angry towards her, but she was careful never to tell her or let on. She wasn’t even really mad at her, it was that looking at her, she was reminded of Homeworld and what they'd done to her, then her thoughts would drift to Jasper and her mind would be clouded with fear, fear, fear, anger, panic. She was brought back to reality when Peridot plopped down beside her, babbling inanely about light “sabers”, unbelievable technology, awesome villains, _Finn_. ( _Finn of what_ , she wondered, _a dolphin_?) Kylo Ren and Rey and Han Solo and "We'll watch the prequels and sequels tomorrow!"

"---And oh, oh, oh wait til you see the fights! They're so cool!" she went on, rocking back and forth, a huge grin on her face.

Lapis had to smile, shaking her head. How had her life become this? She'd never have imagined herself on Earth, an enemy of Homeworld, and watching a human movie with someone she never would have imagined as a friend. Peridot was her friend, no matter what she liked to say or do. Peridot cared for her and watched out for her, comforted her, did things with her. She was like Steven, only... weird, a _good_ kind of weird. She warmed Lapis Lazuli's life with her goofy antics. Her clumsiness, the way she concentrated hard on Camp Pining, mumbling to herself about "silly Pauline, no one likes _you_ , especially not _Percy_!" and writing nonsensical stories about the characters and posting them on the internet. The way she shouted at her tablet screen if someone said something rude about her story or Percy or Pierre.

It made her happy, she admitted to herself, her breath hitching slightly.

She turned her eyes to the screen and watched, her mind still reeling at the feeling of realizing how much happier she was these days. She watched without fully seeing or hearing, but she had to admit there _was_ something entertaining about these movie things. The characters were cool, especially Finn, who was not a dolphin, but someone who was, in a way, similar to her. She was captivated and paid attention to what he said and did. The others were good, but not as great as Finn, in her opinion. Kylo Ren was also good, she liked how he struggled with the darkness. When they got to the part when Kylo Ren killed his father, she frowned.

"Why is he killing him? Isn't he his father?" she said, and Peridot turned to look at her. "This is _wrong_ , don't humans usually listen and respect their parents? Why is he doing this?" her voice trembled and she bit her lower lip.

"Lapis, it's part of his story. He does this and it hurts him. He ... well, he's a _villain_ for now." she said, tentatively, taking in Lapis' expression, before she continued. "Steven says that this might just be to give the story more emotional drama. It doesn't mean he will be bad always!"

"But he killed his dad!" Lapis shouted and stood up, clenching her fists tightly. "His father loved him and now he's dead! It isn't right!"

Peridot scrambled up and put her hands out in front of her, palms up. "I know, and I think... that's what might help him change. Rey will challenge him in the future movies and whilst fighting her, he will see that there is light. That goodness exists and he'll realize what he did was wrong and... his mother will forgive him... and he'll change. He has to!" she said, her voice trembling, and jutted her chin out.

Lapis looked at her and seeing how nervous Peridot was, her anger melted. It seemed Peridot related to this character, most likely due to him being a villain, and her having been considered one at first by the Crystal gems. Lapis couldn't really fault her for this and if she did like him, well, so be it. She inhaled deeply and exhaled to calm down. She closed her eyes as she did so. Then after a moment or two of deep breathing, she opened her eyes, and made her expression neutral.

"I see. Well, if that's true, I guess I best finish the movie. Go back some, I missed part of it, also, I want to lay down. Put your legs down so I can put my head in your lap." she demanded, coolly, to let Peridot know she was in her usual mood.

Peridot smiled widely and nodded her head, doing as Lapis said. Lapis laid her legs on the soft carpet and with a sigh, put her head in her lap.  _She's so warm,_ Lapis thought,  _and soft. Much softer than I thought she would._

Lapis decided that maybe they should have more nights where they watched movies, after all.

Especially if they were Star Wars movies.

 


End file.
